


come home

by Val Mora (valmora)



Series: couple of fitts from brooklyn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sandwiches, alpha bucky, bucky puts the sex in pansexual, fantasy homophobia, pre-WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky brings back some sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> The implied correlation in Steve's dialogue between high blood pressure and headaches is false except in life-threatening circumstances.

There's a little deli a few blocks from their place, not kosher, and Bucky gets a couple sandwiches from there on his way home, picking up one for Steve. If he doesn't want it, they can have it for breakfast, even if Steve has the bad taste to like mayo and pickles together. Bucky's gotten to where he can tolerate it, mostly out of self-defense.

He gets home and Steve is stretched out on their mattress, drawing a pose based on a photo in a magazine he must've grabbed out of somebody's trash.

"Hey there," Bucky says, reaching to ruffle Steve's hair enough that it gets in his eyes, makes his shoulders rattle. "Whatcha drawin'?"

"Photo of Hedy Lamarr," Steve says, dogged. "She's got an interesting face, and this one's good. Hands."

Bucky snorts. "She's not ugly, either." Kisses just behind Steve's ear. "How's your head?"

Steve shrugs. "Better." His mouth twists. "Blood pressure's gone down a little, too."

"Good." Steve's all warm from having been under the covers, and the curve of his neck is a balm against Bucky's chilled hands.

Steve squirms. "Cold."

"Mm." He stops touching Steve, however reluctantly, and takes his coat off, hangs it over the rack in the corner. "Brought sandwiches."

Steve perks up, eyes brightening. "Lemme get outta bed." He slides out from under the sheets, leaving them still covering the mattress behind him, then sits at the table, careful of the legs. Bucky tucks himself so their knees are bumping under it.

The sandwiches are good, heavy, delicious, and Steve finishes his, which is nice, because now Bucky doesn't have to eat any of it, thank God.

"Thinking about going dancing on Saturday," Bucky says, over coffee boiled on the stove.

"Mm?" Steve sips at his own cup, lashes down where he's watching his own hands hold it.

"Yeah. Ran into a woman from school a while back – she's got a sweetheart, a count, and we thought it'd be fun to spend some time together. Just dancing, she only wants to go with someone who doesn't…" He doesn't finish the sentence. She'd said _who doesn't want anything more_. Like she thought Bucky only likes chuses and fitts, when that's not it, it's just that he and Steve have each other down to the bones, in every season.

"Sounds like fun." Steve finishes the cup. "Don't suppose her girl wants a date, either."

Bucky shrugs. "Dunno. I'll ask." Not like Steve doesn't know his fair share of artists who're like them, and who might need a date. There's this nith in Steve's classes who has gorgeous eyes and thinks Steve's art is a blessing, not like he's wrong, and who loves a woman from Queens like it's burned down to his soul. Steve could do worse than be seen with him.

"Thinking we could go to Charlotte's, maybe, soon," Steve says softly. Where a coupla fitts dancing and kissing wouldn't be so strange. It's got good music since Charlotte's sweetheart plays in a band, so even if Steve can't dance as much as they'd both like, they can sit and listen.

"Yeah," Bucky says, warmed through, and leans in and kisses him. Steve tastes of coffee and – damn it, mayo and pickle.


End file.
